


You're Cute When You're Worried

by thefriendlymushroom



Series: Harry Potter/Fantastic Beasts Imagines [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Injured!Reader, no blood though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9221873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefriendlymushroom/pseuds/thefriendlymushroom
Summary: 3 prompts from put-in-writing's (tumblr) prompt list. "You're cute when you're worried"/"You're the perfect height for me to rest my chin on"/"You're so clingy I love it" In other words, reader breaks their leg and Newt takes care of them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt list:  
> https://put-in-writing.tumblr.com/post/152759921088/prompts

“Merlin’s beard!” you cried out in pain. You were exiting Frank’s enclosure after feeding the Thunderbird when your foot had gotten stuck between some rocks, causing you to stumble and fall. You were sure your ankle was broken. You tried to roll over onto your back, but it was incredibly painful and did nothing to dislodge your foot. Tears began streaming down your face. You called out to Newt, hoping he wasn’t too engrossed in his work to hear you.

After what felt like forever later, Newt appeared around the corner. He exclaimed your name and then slid to his knees beside you. “Are you okay?” he asked, assessing the situation.

“Peachy,” you grounded between your teeth. Your ankle hurt like a son of a banshee. You looked over your shoulder to see Newt levitating one of the boulders off your leg. You were simultaneously relieved to have the pressure removed but overcome by a new wave of pain. Newt helped you roll onto your back and then into a standing position.

Before you knew what was happening, he swept an arm under your knees and behind your back, lifting you bridal style. He carefully rushed over to the cabin, where he gently placed you on a tabletop. He knelt in front of your legs. “Can I?” he asked, motioning towards your leg. You nodded.

Nervously, shyly, Newt lifted the hem of your skirt until it was above your knee. You could see his cheeks flood with color. You would have found it cute if it weren’t for the pain radiating from your ankle. Newt then removed your boot and looked closely at your ankle. He poked and pulled and stretched. It hurt like hell. “Good news,” Newt said, rising to stand in front of you. “Your ankle isn’t broken. Bad news…” Here he paused. “Since it’s only sprained, there’s nothing I can do to heal it besides wrapping it up and giving you a pain potion. I think I have some upstairs, but…” He glanced over at the ladder leading out of the case.

“That’s going to be interesting.” You let out a dry laugh. “We can do this.” You stepped down from the table and hopped over to the ladder. You looked up and out of the case. “It’s a straight shot up.”

“I’m-I’m sorry?”

“Levitate me.” Newt just stared at you. “Well, come on!” you said when he didn’t move. “I’m in pain and just want to go lie on that comfy couch of yours. Let’s go!”

With very few head bumps, Newt levitated you safely out of the case. It got a bit hairy for a few moments when he couldn’t directly see you, but you landed in the flat safely. After climbing out himself, Newt helped you over to his couch. He gathered all of the pillows from his apartment and brought them to you, propping your foot up for you. He then began rummaging around the kitchen.

He opened and closed cabinets and then open and closed the same ones a few moments later. He looked in odd spaces as well, such as behind the stove and underneath the table. “It has to be here somewhere,” you heard him mutter to himself. He left the room and you heard him frantically searching in the bathroom.

“I’m out,” he said, breathless, returning to stand next to you. He had his coat over his arm. “I’m going to have to run to get some. But before I go…” He grabbed a dishcloth from the kitchen before casting several spells over it. “This for the swelling.” He placed the now-frozen rag around your ankle. “Is there anything else I can get you before I leave?” Before you could answer, he immediately moved into fluffing the pillows under your leg and behind your back, as well as pouring you a glass of water.

“Newt, go get that potion,” you said, interrupting him from his flurry of movements.

He looked up at you, eyes wide. “Are you sure there isn’t anything else you need?”

“That potion, Newt.” You pushed his shoulder. “Now get going,” you joked. Looking over you one last time, Newt made to leave. You called for him when he was at the door. “Newt?” He looked back at you. “You’re cute when you’re worried.”

You weren’t sure whose cheeks were redder—yours or Newt’s.

As your ankle healed, Newt watched over you diligently. He fetched you everything you wanted and helped you with everything he could. He was growing more and more clingy by the day, but honestly?—you didn’t want him to stop. As you said the other night, he was adorably cute worried and fussing over you.

Now the two of you were sitting on the couch together. Over the course of the evening, you had somehow maneuvered to the position you were in now: Newt leaning against the arm rest of the couch and you between his legs, leaning against his chest. You were flipping through an old photo album of Newt’s, full of magical moving pictures.

“What’s this one?” you asked, pointing to a picture in the upper left corner.

“That’s a Streeler,” Newt answered. “You can’t tell by the picture, but his shell changes color every hour or so. I returned him to Morocco a year and a half ago.”

You flipped to the next page of pictures, inquiring about certain pictures every so often. As time went on, you began turning pages much more slowly until you stopped turning at all. Newt looked down you ask you what the matter was when he saw you were asleep. He smiled and reached down to pull a blanket over the both of you. He tucked your closer to him, resting his chin on your head. This was the perfect way to end a day, in his opinion. He quickly fell asleep, quicker than he had in a long time, surrounded by you.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at:  
> https://kaylaxwrites.tumblr.com/post/155404609380/youre-cute-when-youre-worried-newt-x  
> Also, I'm accepting requests if you guys have them!


End file.
